In certain applications, the size and shape of a light fixture for a particular application can vary. For example, an industrial high bay (IHB) light fixture is commonly used in warehouses, assembly plants, and similar environments that have very high ceilings and vast open spaces. The preferences of a user can also vary. Thus, a light fixture of a certain shape and size may be effective to use in a certain application, but the user of that light fixture may have more preferable shapes and/or sizes for that application.